


The Prettiest Star

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Greg Lestrade es una estrella del punk. Mycroft Holmes brilla en el ambiente de la música clásica.¿Acaso será posible que el agua y el aceite logren mezclarse?





	1. It Can All But Break Your Heart In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mira ❤
> 
> 'The Prettiest Star' es una canción de David Bowie, del álbum de 1973 titulado 'Aladdin Sane'. Rupert Graves ha dicho que es una de sus 5 canciones preferidas, y eso me inspiró a utilizarla como título de éste ff. Así mismo, cada capítulo es un fragmento de la letra. Lxs invito a escucharla en el siguiente link { youtube.com/watch?v=WydpCvIQWWw } para un mayor disfrute del escrito.

Greg Lestrade jamás se interesó en la música clásica. Desde pequeño, su espíritu inquieto lo había acercado al rock and roll, al descontrol y la furia. A la edad de 12 años, pidió que le compraran un bajo, y desde allí en adelante, sólo pudo enamorarse más y más del punk. Para la edad de 18, ya había formado su propia banda junto a algunos compañeros del Conservatorio Santa Cecilia, al cual tuvo que asistir para conformar a sus padres, pero en el cual había logrado perfeccionar su técnica. Ahora, a los 25 años, su banda Soul On Fire gozaba de los privilegios de la fama mundial. Si bien había tenido que ceder en cuanto al estilo de la banda, juntos lograron un sonido especial. Cada uno de los integrantes había llevado una idea diferente, generando una mixtura exclusiva que los llevó hacia la cima en poco tiempo; una fusión de punk, funk y metal  que nadie creía fuera a funcionar. Ellos lograron revolucionar el mundo de la música con su primer demo, y no tardaron en llegar a los primeros puestos con su disco debut.

Odiaba la refinación de la música clásica. Odiaba los límites que los pentagramas imponían, y la falta de adrenalina que implicaba tener que atarse a lo que estaba escrito y no poder improvisar. Mucho tiempo antes de formar la banda, su madre le había insinuado que debía tomar clases de contrabajo para poder ingresar en una orquesta y así tener un trabajo fijo que le permitiera codearse con músicos de renombre mundial.  ¿Qué podía hacer él con un contrabajo? No, claro que no. Jamás cedería sus saltos y piruetas sobre el escenario. Amaba escuchar los gritos de la multitud cada vez que los estribillos explotaban y él hacía sus pasos de baile, tan reconocidos. Y ahora, él, que era fuego y locura, se encontraba en el Donmar Warehouse por una tonta apuesta que hizo con Anderson, el baterista de la banda, a punto de escuchar un dúo de piano y violín, que de seguro lo haría dormirse de inmediato. Se sentía incómodo en aquel sitio, vistiendo su camiseta de The Clash y pantalones de cuero, además de los incontables accesorios y el delineador que llevaba en los ojos. Las personas a su alrededor parecían mirarlo con asco, lo cual sólo aumentaba su odio por aquella situación. Los estereotipos le molestaban terriblemente y no quería ser juzgado sólo por su forma de vestir. Ya había tenido demasiada de esa porquería cuando era un adolescente. Malditos hipócritas con corbata, ninguno de ellos era realmente feliz.

Negó con la cabeza al recordar la apuesta; ¿cómo había sido tan tonto como para creer que esa preciosa rubia con la que se había acostado la semana anterior iba a mantener la boca cerrada? Él le pidió su móvil e intercambiaron algunas fotos eróticas después de su primer encuentro, y ahora esas fotos estaban en todas partes. Philip le había apostado que ella lo haría público, y él decidió confiar en la dulce sonrisa de la señorita que terminó convirtiéndose en un lobo con piel de cordero. Si él ganaba, le pagaría un hotel de lujo para poder llevarla y poder disfrutar de otra noche alocada a su lado. Pero claro, era un idiota de primera que confiaba demasiado en las personas. No sólo tenía que soportar los comentarios sobre su polla en todos los foros y páginas de fans, sino también en su Instagram personal. No es que estuviera decepcionado con lo que portaba entre las piernas, pero tampoco había deseado que todo el mundo lo supiera. Era una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de la fama: la falta completa de privacidad. Joder, que sólo tenía 25 años y quería jugar todas sus cartas en ésta vida. Tendría mucho tiempo para arrepentirse cuando su piel comenzara a arrugarse y ya no pudiera tirarse a nadie.

Por suerte, las luces se apagaron antes de que él pudiera seguir recibiendo miradas incómodas. Todos fingieron un repentino interés, acomodándose en sus asientos y agitando los programas de mano. Greg ni siquiera se había interesado en tomar uno; sabía de antemano que iba a escuchar sonatas de Beethoven y Mozart, porque Anderson se lo había comentado. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando ambos concertistas entraron, arrancando una ovación del público. ¡Vamos, que tan sólo eran dos críos! El pianista parecía de su edad, y el violinista apenas si tenía 15 años. Escribió una nota mental sobre asesinar a Anderson apenas saliera de ahí y se cruzó de piernas mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivos instrumentos, alistándose a tocar. Cuando los primeros acordes llegaron a sus oídos, tuvo que reacomodarse en su asiento. Ambos estaban muy confiados y ejecutaban la pieza a la perfección, contemplando cada uno de los momentos establecidos en la obra, respetando el tempo y los matices. El más pequeño de los dos tenía unos dedos larguísimos que recorrían el mango del instrumento con maestría, y aplicaba una suave presión a las cuerdas con el arco, medida a consciencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mecía poco a poco a medida que la canción avanzaba, dejando que su cuerpo fuera una extensión de la música que brotaba de él.

Por el contrario, el muchacho del piano parecía más medido. Greg tiró su cabello hacia atrás para que sus ojos pudieran captarlo mejor; no parecía estar disfrutando del concierto como su compañero, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de inconformidad en los labios.

Greg ladeó la cabeza, aprehendiendo más y más esa imagen dentro de sus retinas. ¿Quién era ese muchacho y por qué parecía tan triste?  Pero más importante aún, ¿por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima? ¿Qué tenía, que era tan mágico? Porque a pesar de ese rictus tan amargo, su rostro le llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía una mata de cabello pelirrojo que culminaba con un precioso rizo en la frente, haciéndolo lucir como un niño adorable. Su nariz era particular, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Greg no recordaba haber visto otra nariz así en su vida, lo que le encantaba; la gente con rasgos exclusivos siempre lo dejaba prendido. Y vaya que ése chico los tenía. Su boca era pequeña, de finos labios que no podía dejar de observar, relamiéndose. Sus hombros eran anchos pero delicados, y el traje los marcaba a la perfección. Debía de estar hecho a su medida, como un guante que vestía su elegante torso. Perdió la noción de la música y se dedicó exclusivamente a admirar sus gestos y a grabarlos en su mente, embobado como hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido, y que sólo existían ellos dos. A medida que las melodías iban cambiando, así también lo hacía el rostro del pelirrojo. Greg podía leer la desesperación, la pasión, la fuerza en cada rincón de sus expresiones. Sólo pudo salir de su ensueño cuando la burbuja se rompió debido a los aplausos. Por fin Greg podía verlo con los ojos abiertos, disfrutando del premio que recibía de su público. Conoció al verdadero azul en ese momento; eran dos preciosas piedras color zafiro que encendieron un sublime fuego en su interior. Y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse de pie, unirse a la multitud que vociferaba palabras de felicitación y aliento. Aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, intentando desesperadamente sobresalir por encima de la multitud de trajeados que lo rodeaban, deseando con todo su ser que ese increíble azul se posara sobre él y lo volviera más humano, más liviano que el aire; que lo llenara con la calma que gobernaba sus sentidos y le permitía ser tan sublime sobre el escenario.

Su corazón dio un fuerte sacudón de frustración cuando vio que ambos se retiraban, con sendas sonrisas cinceladas en sus perfectos rostros de querubines.  ¿Por qué se sentía así? No sabía nada de ese muchacho, pero realmente quería llegar a él. Suspiró y observó a su alrededor. La sala comenzaba a vaciarse lentamente; a ese paso jamás podría llegar a la salida de los artistas a tiempo. Tomó coraje y comenzó a saltar entre las filas de asientos, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de todos aquellos que, por accidente o por torpeza, golpeaba al pasar. La adrenalina se agolpaba dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole correr cada vez más rápido una vez que pudo encontrar el camino.  ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperarlo? ¿Qué tenía él, el tonto y bruto Greg Lestrade, para decirle a tan brillante criatura? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era una idea estúpida.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse topetazos contra la pared por haber sido tan ridículo, se quedó helado. Ambos músicos salían desde un iluminado rincón, vistiendo largos tapados que llegaban hasta sus pies. Detrás de ellos, dos adultos reían y negaban con la cabeza. Dos adultos terriblemente parecidos a ambos jóvenes.

_\- Mycroft improvisó en la quinta sonata, madre –se quejaba el moreno, que caminaba velozmente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cargando su violín en la espalda- ¡Pudo haber arruinado todo el concierto!_

Greg tragó saliva. Nunca había escuchado el nombre ‘Mycroft’, pero parecía ser el correcto para el pelirrojo. Y al parecer, era hermano del talentoso violinista. Definitivamente ésta era la situación más incómoda a la que se había enfrentado.

Carraspeó cuando pasaron a su lado, para hacerse notar. Apenas los perfectos ojos de Mycroft se posaron en él, sintió una descarga eléctrica. Éste era el momento, su ahora o nunca.


	2. You & I Will Rise Up All The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo se leerá muy bien acompañado con la canción 'Stillness Of The Mind' de la OST de la película 'A Single Man', aporte de la magnífica TsukiLegacy que siempre me ayuda con mis ff. Pueden escucharla en el siguente link { youtube.com/watch?v=Zm5pbLMn8j8 } y disfrutar más la lectura.

Mycroft dio media vuelta cuando escuchó aquel sonido. Seguramente algún fan querría un autógrafo, nada de otro mundo. Alzó una ceja cuando vio que no era el habitual hombre de 70 años, acompañado con su maravillada esposa de vestidos carísimos quien había deseado llamar su atención, sino un joven muchacho cuyo estilo era demasiado diferente al esperado. Definitivamente fue una sorpresa encontrarse con ese rebelde de cabello en punta y chaqueta de cuero esperando por ellos.

El pelirrojo se acercó cuando se dio cuenta que era a él a quien miraba con tanta insistencia. El silencio fue incómodo, puesto que ninguno de los dos parecía tener algo importante que decir. El desconocido se rascó la nuca y tomó coraje, intentando no observarlo a los ojos.

_\- Tocas muy bien, es la primera vez que veo un concierto de música clásica y me ha gustado mucho –dijo agachando la cabeza- Eres muy bueno…_

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza, intentando encontrar los ojos de aquel joven. Generalmente, todos sus coetáneos se burlaban de él, pero no encontraba el típico tono de burla en las palabras que estaba recibiendo. Sonrió suavemente al prestar atención en las facciones del moreno; realmente nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo. Hasta sus enormes dientes frontales le parecían adorables. Buscó en su bolsillo interno una de sus tarjetas de contacto profesional y se la entregó, esperando que eso sea una invitación más que suficiente a llamarlo. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue junto a su familia, quienes lo observaban con un fuerte gesto de reprobación. Negó con la cabeza. No les permitiría que decidieran con quien debía o no salir, ya tenía 22 años y podía arriesgarse a ser independiente. Odiaba toda la presión que le habían impuesto desde pequeño, y necesitaba algo diferente para sentirse vivo.

A la corta edad de 4 años habían comenzado las lecciones de piano. Para los 7, ya era brillante, imparable. Beethoven y Mozart eran sus niñeros, pasaba horas y horas aprendiendo cada nota, cada silencio y cada armonía. Sus padres no le permitían distraerse con libros o jugando con niños de su edad, por lo que su vida se basaba en tocar, tocar y seguir tocando. Enterarse que iba a tener un hermano le produjo una sensación agridulce; por un lado, sabía que la atención de Violet y Siger se dirigiría al bebé y él tendría menos presión, pero realmente temía por el futuro del pequeño por venir. No quería que él o ella sufriera lo mismo que él había sufrido. No era digno de llamarse una feliz infancia. Sherlock trajo a su vida más alegría de la que esperaba. El pequeño fue iniciado en el violín a los 4 años, y era todo un prodigio. Claro, Mycroft ya no era la estrella de la familia y pudo tener una vida ‘normal’. Comenzó a tener amigos en la escuela y a pasar tiempo junto a ellos. Desafortunadamente, toda esa alegría se esfumó con la adolescencia.

Mycroft comenzó a ganar peso y Sherlock comenzó a ganar carácter. La relación de ambos se tensó al punto de lo irreversible, ya que el pequeño sólo tenía insultos para con su hermano. Violet creyó que la solución perfecta era obligarlos a pasar tiempo juntos y así limar sus asperezas. El dúo Holmes superaba todas las expectativas. Rápidamente se hicieron famosos dentro de los más selectos círculos de la música clásica: Sherlock y Mycroft eran sublimes, perfeccionistas, incomparables; pero fríos como el hielo. La brecha que se extendía entre ellos era más que notoria, y eso hacía que sus presentaciones fueran limitadas. Las peleas aumentaron cuando Sherlock comentó que quería lanzarse como solista a la edad de 12, ya que ‘la estética de su hermano no le permitía avanzar profesionalmente’. Mycroft tocó fondo y se dejó caer en una profunda depresión. No comía absolutamente nada, cosa que lo llevó al hospital. La situación cambió la perspectiva del asunto y toda la familia comprendió que ese camino sólo los llevaría al desastre. Sherlock estaba devastado, sintiéndose culpable de la infelicidad de su hermano mayor. Juntos lograron salir adelante, y ahora mantenían una perfecta armonía. Ambos hermanos conocieron su humanidad, y eso había modificado de raíz la forma de interpretar su música. La conexión era inexplicable. Mycroft era mucho más estructurado que Sherlock a la hora de los conciertos, pero la curiosa mezcla entre minuciosidad y espontaneidad producía algo fuera de lo común. Recorrieron el mundo con sus sonatas, y ahora nada podía detenerlos.

Pero Mycroft se sentía muy solo. Nunca había podido conocer a alguien que le gustara de verdad. Los muchachos con los que había salido eran vacíos, sin sueños ni expectativas demasiado altas. Sólo querían meterse en sus pantalones por su apellido, su fama o su dinero. Sherlock sí había tenido suerte en las cuestiones amorosas; conocer al tímido John Watson le había permitido expresar sus emociones y modificar esa violenta personalidad autosuficiente y demandante. De hecho, Mycroft agradecía que se encontraran; eran el complemento perfecto, cerebro y corazón. No había lugar a donde no fueran juntos, y el código secreto que habían construido para comunicarse era sin igual. Sólo bastaba una mirada del rubio para que Sherlock pasara de ser un malcriado adolescente de 15 años a un dócil y agradecido muchacho, centrado y, principalmente, enamorado.

El pelirrojo sentía celos de esa intimidad. Le gustaría encontrar a su propio Watson con el cual crear un nuevo lenguaje, un código propio que sea la banda sonora de su vida. Y ése muchacho, que inesperadamente se había presentado frente a sus ojos, era todo lo opuesto a lo que él buscaba. Ahora, mientras comía una pizza sentado entre su madre y Sherlock, mientras escuchaba a John decirle a su pequeño hermano lo maravilloso que había sido verlo tocar de esa manera, tan apasionadamente, pensaba en él. Su cabello, sus ojos tan cálidos, esa sonrisa de enormes dientes que le daban esa imagen tan tierna en contraparte a la dureza que quería mostrar a través de su vestimenta. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Rogaba que se animara a enviarle un mensaje o a llamarlo. Sabía que se presentarían muchos impedimentos, y que quizás no tuvieran nada en común, pero aún así le interesaba la idea.

Tan ausente estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la vibración sobre la mesa. Su móvil había recibido un WhatsApp de un número desconocido. Sherlock, al notar que su hermano no contestaba, tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueó. Puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó el móvil a su hermano, codeándolo para que le preste atención. Luego, le dijo algo al oído a John y ambos comenzaron a reír. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras observaba la pantalla. Era un mensaje bastante escueto, pero para él encerraba una sublime invitación.

_‘Gracias por darme tu tarjeta._

_Me encantaría volver a verte, y ya que me has deleitado con tu música, sería un honor que escucharas a mi banda. Te espero en KOKO mañana por la noche._

_Greg’_

Así que ése era su nombre. Greg.  Simple y perfecto para ese adorable ser que parecía genuinamente interesado en conocerlo. ¡Y además era músico! Rió al imaginarse dentro de un bar repleto de punks saltando de aquí para allá, sintiéndose completamente fuera de sitio. Decidió responder con un simple _‘Allí estaré. MH’_ para generar expectativa. Definitivamente sería una cita más que interesante.


	3. I Moved Up To Take A Place Near You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como saben, me encanta asignar una canción a cada capítulo para acompañar la lectura.  
> En éste caso, para entrar en ambiente punk, recomiendo 'What A Wonderful World' en versión de Joey Ramone, del álbum póstumo 'Don't Worry About Me' publicado en 2002. He aquí el link { youtube.com/watch?v=8IoO5nkxT_4 }  
> Ahora, a leer ♥

¿Qué clase de ropa llevaba la gente a esos conciertos? No estaba seguro que sus trajes de tres piezas fueran a resultar muy acordes, por lo que optó por una camiseta negra de cuello alto y jeans. Agradeció que su madre le insinuara que además lleve su chaqueta de cuero para protegerse del frío. Su imagen era propia de alguien que se estaba esforzando demasiado por encajar en un lugar donde sabe de antemano que no encajará, pero realmente quería intentarlo. Los mensajes con Greg se habían extendido durante el resto de la noche anterior y gran parte del día del concierto, y ambos parecían muy ansiosos por el encuentro. El moreno era pura energía y eso a Mycroft le parecía extremadamente relajante; un complemento que había buscado por mucho tiempo.

A la hora acordada estaba en la puerta del lugar, observando con cierto pánico en los ojos a quienes llegaban en busca de diversión. Definitivamente estaba fuera de su centro, pero debía relajarse y ser él mismo; sólo así podría deslumbrar a Greg. Había cerca de un centenar de personas, y eso lo incomodaba aún más. Por suerte, Greg le había reservado un pase especial, por lo que sólo tuvo que acercarse al guardia de la puerta, comentarle la situación y mostrar su identificación. Ingresó junto a una pequeña parte de la multitud, manteniéndose lejos del escenario para proteger la integridad de su cuerpo. Sabía que en esa clase de conciertos solían golpearse entre ellos, saltando y empujándose para demostrar su fortaleza. Mycroft jamás había entendido por qué hacían eso, así como tampoco entendía por qué sacudían sus cabezas al ritmo de la música, hasta el punto de correr el riesgo de dañarse el cuello, pero tampoco los juzgaba. No podía pretender que todo el mundo fuera como él, y tampoco es que quisiera que lo fuera. Jamás podría enamorarse de alguien exactamente igual a él, porque sabía que se aburriría hasta el hartazgo. Sonrió amablemente al camarero antes de pedir un vaso de whisky y sentarse en la barra. Era mejor quedarse allí, además de que la vista hacia el escenario era perfecta. Había un murmullo de disconformidad generalizado, porque se decía que habían cambiado el repertorio de los últimos cinco conciertos y ya no estaban tocando algunos de los temas clásicos de la banda. Mycroft se sentía algo culpable al no reconocer a Greg, ya que parecía que la banda era bastante reconocida y que tenía un público muy fiel. Al menos tendrían algo de qué hablar cuando por fin pudieran encontrarse.  

Cuando los beneficiados fanáticos terminaron de ingresar al recinto, las luces se apagaron y la multitud enloqueció. Comenzaron a corear el nombre de la banda, y Mycroft sólo podía sonreír. Ésa era la mística del rock que el pelirrojo no podía comprender, pero que tanto deseaba conocer; claramente la música clásica no producía esos desbordes de adrenalina ni esa fuerza que estaba percibiendo a su alrededor. La ansiedad se percibía en cada uno de los rostros de los presentes, anhelando poder compartir el espacio con las personas que tanto admiraban. Y definitivamente jamás podría explicar lo que sintió en su pecho cuando los primeros acordes explotaron a su alrededor.

Las luces se encendieron y le permitieron divisar a Greg. Estaba extremadamente desprolijo, pero aún así guapo; debía aceptarlo. Llevaba unos pantalones de jean negros con diversos agujeros, que provocaron en Mycroft un leve sonrojo; una camiseta sin mangas y algo estirada que dejaba ver sus formados brazos y borcegos, acentuando sus pisadas a lo largo del escenario. Tenía algunas cadenas colgando de sus jeans y pulseras de cuero en sus muñecas, típico accesorio que definía al estereotipo del punk. Sin embargo, su cabello no estaba en punta, como se esperaría; por el contrario, lo llevaba repeinado hacia atrás, fijado con gel. Mycroft no entendía por qué, pero le pareció lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Y al parecer, no era al único. Las mujeres gritaban cada vez que el moreno hacía algún movimiento seductor con sus caderas o sacaba la lengua, en un gesto de concentración mientras tocaba. Greg iba y venía de aquí para allá, interactuando tanto con los fanáticos como con sus compañeros. Sonreía, saltaba, cantaba; se lo veía en todo el resplandor de su gloria, como si estuviera tocando el cielo con las manos. Todos coreaban las canciones, ayudándose con las palmas en los momentos en los cuales el cantante se los pedía o al terminar cada una de ellas. Era toda una fiesta, y Mycroft agradeció poder ser parte de ella.

Bebió otro vaso de whisky mientras movía su cabeza y sus pies al compás de las canciones. Eran pegadizas, y realmente llenaban de energía. Sonrió cuando los ojos de Greg se posaron en los suyos, sintiendo una fuerte descarga que nacía en la boca de su estómago y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco la música se fue apagando para él, y sólo podía observar al moreno, perderse en su suave sonrisa, que parecía ser dirigida a él en ese preciso instante. Era guapo, no podía negarlo. Y tras cada segundo, le parecía más y más encantador. Mycroft jamás se había interesado así, tan profundamente, tan _espiritualmente_. Quería conocer los más recónditos rincones de Greg Lestrade, costara lo que costara.

No supo en qué momento las luces se encendieron nuevamente. Toda la banda estaba al borde del escenario, saludando a los fans desde allí. Parpadeó repetidas veces para salir de su ensueño, buscando al objeto de su interés. Él lo saludó agitando su mano en el aire, para luego buscar su móvil y explicarle entre señas que le escribiría. Apenas bajaron del escenario, el pelirrojo sintió que su dispositivo vibraba. Era un breve mensaje en el cual Greg le pedía que se quedara. Mycroft rió entre dientes. Por nada del mundo se iría de ese bar.

* * *

El muchacho lo presentó a los miembros de la banda y luego se lo llevó a un rincón del bar, pidiendo cerveza para ambos, tomándolo de la mano con orgullo, sin pensar en soltarlo. La conexión entre ellos era exquisita. Mycroft creyó que tendría que sacarle las palabras al moreno con pinzas, pero la verdad es que se sorprendió cuando la charla se dio sin necesidad alguna de silencios incómodos o preguntas vacías. Greg quería saber absolutamente todo de él, y era notorio que su interés era real. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos en presencia del otro, robándose discretos roces de las manos, sentándose cada vez más cerca; cruzando una pierna en el regazo de su acompañante sin pedir permiso, porque era más que claro que todo iba bien. Para cuando volvieron a observar el reloj, habían pasado 3 horas. Sin embargo, no querían separarse. Greg comentó al pasar que su piso no quedaba muy lejos; Mycroft se mordió el labio brevemente antes de aceptar su invitación.

El viaje en motocicleta sólo acrecentó la necesidad de contacto. Las piernas del pelirrojo apretaban con fuerza las del conductor, robándole discretos gemidos. Mycroft tenía la nariz hundida en el cuello de Greg, asustado por la velocidad, intentando concentrarse en algo ajeno a los edificios que parecían esfumarse a su alrededor. Sus brazos lo rodeaban, en parte por el miedo, en parte por la necesidad de sentirlo propio. Agradeció silenciosamente cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme de nuevo. Greg lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el interior del ascensor, acariciando su mejilla suavemente con el dedo índice cuando las puertas se cerraron. Mycroft tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos, inclinándose ante él y esperando lo inevitable. Sus labios se unieron con cierta torpeza, dejando en claro que el pelirrojo no era ningún experto en el tema. La ternura invadió al mayor, apegándolo a su cuerpo mientras le enseñaba a su compañero cómo le gustaba ser abordado. No tenían prisa por llegar a más, simplemente deseaban saber que ése era el lugar correcto para descansar, después de haber buscado tanto.


	4. You Will Be My Rest & Peace Child - {Epílogo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el capítulo final, he elegido la canción 'Make You Feel My Love' del dísco '19' de Adele, publicado en 2008.   
> Pueden escucharla en el siguente link { youtube.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng }

Su maleta era demasiado pesada. Odiaba las giras de más de una semana, puesto que tenía que cargar mucha más ropa de la que hubiese deseado llevar. Y además, odiaba estar lejos de casa tanto tiempo. Más ahora, que la pequeña Sophie comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. No le gustaba perderse absolutamente nada del desarrollo de su hija, pero sabía que si quería seguir aumentando la cifra en la cuenta corriente para su colegiatura, debía tomar ese avión. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, llegando hacia el auto donde depositó el bendito equipaje en la cajuela y luego se giró para ver a la pequeña, enfundada en su bonito vestido rosa, tambaleándose para mantener el equilibrio. Rió entre dientes y se acercó, tomándole una foto con su móvil para sentirla presente cuando sus fuerzas flaquearan.

Cuando llegó al lado de su adorada hija, se agachó para quedar a su altura. La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales claramente no había heredado de él. Greg creyó desde el primer momento que la pequeña podía leerlo, al igual que Mycroft. Sabía que ella había heredado esos increíbles dones deductivos del pelirrojo, así también como su color de cabello y millones de otros rasgos. La lucha por conseguir que Mycroft aceptara ser el padre biológico fue demasiado desgastante; si bien ambos llevaban más de siete años de relación y parecían haberse acoplado a la perfección a pesar de sus intereses diferentes y sus demandantes carreras, el menor tenía mucho miedo de convertirse en quien cediera su esencia para la creación de un nuevo ser. No quería que la pobre criatura tuviera que dar tantas explicaciones por su peso, por su inteligencia o por el color de su cabello. Greg ayudó a mermar sus miedos, explicándole que ellos siempre estarían a su lado. Fue gratificante para el ya no tan moreno escuchar una afirmación brotar de los labios de su pareja, y de inmediato comenzaron los tratamientos con un vientre de alquiler. La hermosa Sophie les trajo increíble felicidad, pero también un fuerte grado de responsabilidades; ambos tuvieron que reorganizar sus agendas y prioridades. Decidieron que lo más rentable era que Greg continuara con la banda debido al increíble golpe de fama que habían tenido al renovar su sonido y adecuarlo a las nuevas demandas del mercado. Mycroft se quedaría en casa, impartiendo clases particulares de piano a selectos alumnos y encargándose de la crianza del fruto de su perfecta historia de amor.

_\- Ella no quiere que te vayas –susurró Mycroft, observándolo desde arriba_

Greg se incorporó y besó suavemente los labios de su pareja. Sabía que el pelirrojo exteriorizaba sus pensamientos y emociones a través de Sophie, y que en realidad era él quien no quería que se fuera. Pero así debía ser, por el futuro de todos. Despedirse de ambos antes de irse de gira siempre le costaba demasiada energía, esencialmente porque sabía que Mycroft sufría mucho y entraba en una especie de depresión hasta que él volvía. Lo único que mantenía a su pareja andando era la alegría de la pequeñita. Agradecía que John y Sherlock vinieran de visita bastante seguido con el pequeño Hamish, eso ayudaba a que Mycroft no se dejara caer en sus pensamientos pesimistas. Y vaya que habían tenido problemas con eso; principalmente cuando Mycroft entraba en su fase de celos. Greg sabía que su atractivo había aumentado con el correr de los años, y que ahora era el blanco de millones de hombres y mujeres que lo esperaban fuera de los conciertos o de los hoteles para sacarse fotos con él y entregarle paquetes con regalos. Habían instaurado una regla de oro para las fechas en las cuales Greg estaba fuera de casa: NADA DE TWITTER, NADA DE INSTAGRAM. Mycroft tenía que aprender a confiar en su pareja, más ahora que tenían un vínculo irrompible. Nadie podía interferir en esa perfecta familia que habían formado, y que día a día crecía a base del amor y la verdad.

Volvió a chequear su reloj y depositó otro beso en los labios de Mycroft, anunciándole que era la hora de partir. Los tres subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Lo único que rompía el silencio eran los balbuceos de la pequeña Sophie, siempre dispuesta a conversar. Quizás si hubiese heredado algo de Greg, o al menos aprehendido. La pareja caminó de la mano, mostrando el orgullo que sentían de saberse unidos por algo completamente inexplicable. Tuvieron que detenerse un par de veces para que Greg pudiera tomarse algunas fotografías con los fans, mientras Mycroft hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no enojarse, disimulando su cara de pocos amigos jugando con la niña. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de embarque, volvieron a besarse suavemente, prometiéndose mutuamente que se escribirían para mantenerse informados y acompañados a pesar de la distancia. Luego se despidió de su pequeña, llenándola de besos y haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Amaba ese sonido, y procuraba que siempre fuera lo último que escuchara antes de subirse al avión. Mycroft respetaba su ritual de buena suerte, pero hoy parecía tener otros planes. El pelirrojo carraspeó y se plantó sobre sus dos pies con firmeza antes de soltar la frase, completamente convencido.

_\- Cásate conmigo, Greg…_

El aludido simplemente se quedó congelado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Poco a poco, a medida que la sorpresa fue siendo asimilada por su cerebro, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Luego corrió a besar a su hombre, atándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos sabían que era lo que estaban deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que tenían miedo de expresar. Porque sinceramente ya no importaba quién dejaba la ropa sucia fuera del canasto o quién llegaba con los zapatos llenos de fango; ya no importaba quién era maniático del orden y ocasionaba que el otro siempre llegara tarde por haberle ‘escondido’ las llaves o papeles importantes. Esas increíbles diferencias que tanto les gustaban el uno del otro eran lo que les producía la atracción irrefrenable, el deseo de pasar el resto de la vida juntos y complementarse en todos los sentidos.

Porque no existe luz sin oscuridad; no existe día sin noche.

Y definitivamente, Greg Lestrade no puede existir sin Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hemos llegado al final de la historia!  
> Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios / kudos y lo recomienden a nuevos lectores.  
> Principalmente, espero que haya sido del agrado de Mira, ya que fue su regalo de cumpleaños.  
> Feliz 2017 para todos.. 
> 
> ¡QUE VIVA EL MYSTRADE! ♥


End file.
